


it’s never over

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Crossover, It (2017) - Freeform, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: An ending for ‘We All Float Down Here’ by orphan_account
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 2





	it’s never over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We All Float Down Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490324) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



IT, whatever IT was, was gone.

For at least 27 years, like the research claimed.

After the photo incident, Kyle had been more determined than ever to get answers.

The others agreed to help if it meant bringing an end to it all, and going back to normal.

Well, whatever normal meant.

As a result, the two groups of kids went to check out the old abandoned lab.

Nothing much was found aside from new amounts of terror and nightmares.

But....

Finally, there was a new lead; where to get the psycho.

Of course, nothing ever goes to plan.

Kyle was lured into a trap and taken captive by the creature.

Kenny was the one who went to the Broflovski household and found out the news.

He quickly recruited the others and they all headed down the sewers.

Meanwhile, the missing redhead woke up.

At the sight of the wicked clown, he was more angry than scared at what this thing had done to him, his friends, and his brother.

That’s why he directed all that anger at the monster and tried to attack, but was unsuccessful.

“I’m not afraid of you,” he said, locked in the creature’s hold.

IT didn’t like to hear this. “You will be.”

Kyle tried to break free as IT’s mouth opened wide and lights started swirling, but he blacked out.

Meanwhile the group were slowly but surely making their way down.

A sixth grader didn’t make it easy, but he was fought off.

It got worse when Tweek suddenly vanished, and when he was found IT had pinned him to the floor.

The creature was chased away again, leaving Tweek to freak out about being left behind.

While Craig tried to calm his boyfriend, Kenny saw something from the corner of his eye.

Luckily, Karen hadn’t been one of the missing kids, she was still safe, he knew she was safe.

So why was he seeing her just down that tunnel?

She ran off.

“Karen....” Kenny didn’t care if it turned out to be a trick, for all he knew the tunnel could take him to Kyle.

The group yelled at him to stop and come back as soon as they noticed he was running off, but of course he didn’t listen.

Kenny did find Kyle, just not how he hoped he would.

If the redhead was alive, he didn’t exactly look it: unresponsive and suspended in the air.

But that was nothing compared to the many, many children suspended much higher in the air and most of them with missing body parts.

A few were easily recognizable, and Kenny’s heart shattered when he saw Ike among them, but at least he couldn’t see either of his own siblings.

The rest of the group finally caught up, and Stan could have cried at the sight of his best friend.

Instead, he asked Cartman to give him a boost and shockingly he did as told.

Kyle was pulled down, held onto so they wouldn’t lose him again, but his eyes were white and he was still unresponsive.

Kenny wanted to cry. Why did this have to happen to him?

The redhead wouldn’t respond to anything they tried, and now the blond was really starting to panic.

Until he thought of something else.

And he kissed him.

At first there was no response when he pulled away.

Until Kyle’s eyes returned to normal and he came back to life.

He was obviously shaken, but alive.

It was still not over.

Because IT was still about and looking for something else to eat.

Specifically, someone. A lot of someones.

The only choice? To fight back.

They backed the thing up into a corner, and just before anyone else could hit it, IT was gone down the hole.

It was over, for now.

The kids floated down slowly, landing softly on the ground.

Kyle didn’t want to look, he couldn’t.

Kenny pulled him close as he cried.

At least it was all over now.


End file.
